


Dude, We're Stuck

by twenty_one_plants



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Tree Climbing, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_plants/pseuds/twenty_one_plants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, we’re stuck.”</p><p>Josh blinks. “You’re joking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, We're Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiidun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidun/gifts).



Hands shuffle against the bark. One grunts in pain, trying to climb higher as to not step on the shorter’s face.

 

“Fuck- it _isn’t my_ fault you’re so _slow!_ Climb _faster,_ Tyler.”

 

“I’m s-sorry, okay?”

 

“No you aren’t, you’re fucking smiling and looking down at me. I can fucking _see_ you, Tyler.”

 

“Shut up, Josh.” Tyler stifles a giggle.

 

Perched in a tree, Tyler slides a hand to a branch. Just a little farther. A piece of bark breaks off in Tyler’s hand. He absentmindedly drops it.

 

“Tyler I _swear…”_

 

“I didn’t do _anything!”_

 

“You dropped a piece of bark _on me.”_

 

“Ugh, maybe we should climb down...”

  
  
“No, Tyler. We need to keep going, _You_ told me you needed to show me something.”

 

Tyler finds a sturdy branch, deep breath held in his lungs as he swings a leg over the branch.

 

He’s seated well, comfortable. He giggles. “You coming, Josh?”

  
  
“Tyler, shut up. Okay? I’m gonna leave you up here.” He meant it jokingly.

 

“...N-No, _please,_ don’t..”

 

“Tyler, baby boy, I’m _joking.”_

 

“Oh…”

 

Josh quickly makes his way up inside the tree. He wasn’t the best at tree climbing.

 

A few minutes pass _. “Okay_ Josh, come on.”

 

“I’m _trying_ my fucking best to get up, _okay.”_

 

“Grab my hand.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

Josh grabs hold of Tyler’s hand, Tyler helping the shorter teenager onto the branch with him. It’s a gentle creak as Josh sits beside Tyler in the tree.

 

“Okay, what the fuck did you just _have_ to show me?”

 

Tyler smiles weakly, taking out a small _knife._ Josh _stiffens._ It’s uncomfortable for Josh. He tugs his sleeves over his hands in response.

 

For all Tyler knew, Josh’s cuts were healed…

 

Tyler takes the knife to the tree carefully, peeling back some bark as he gets to the fleshy part of the branch. Josh is uneasy.

 

“Roll up your sleeves.”

 

Josh blinks, stunned. _“N-No,_ Tyler.”

 

“Just do it.”

 

“Okay..”

 

Josh rolls up his sleeves, scars littering his arms, along with _fresh_ cuts. Cuts made _this_ morning.

 

Tyler gulps softly, cutting a piece of the fleshy part of the tree and gently covering the fresh cuts.

 

Josh looks at his boyfriend questioningly. “What the _fuck_ are you doing, Tyler?”

 

Tyler looks broken. Josh can see Tyler’s eyes grow shiny. _Tears._

 

Tyler looks very broken. “I… I heard… that… that if you use leaves or something from this tree… it can help heal cuts… I’m sorry…”

 

Josh gently slips the knife from Tyler's hands, cutting a few pieces and putting it on his cuts. “I believe you, Tyler. Let’s see how _this_ works..”

 

Tyler’s tears spill over. “I l-love you so m-much, Joshua…”

 

Josh gulps, cutting some long pieces of stringy flesh from the tree and tying the tree chunks to his arm.

“Baby boy, Tyler, I love you too, nothing’s gonna ever change that..”

 

A sweet kiss.

 

Tyler pulls away from the kiss, smiling warmly. “I know, Josh. Thanks for listening to me about the tree thing… It probably doesn’t work.”

 

“Yes it does. It’s making me feel happier _. You’re_ doing that.”

 

“I _am?”_

 

“Yes you are, baby boy.”

 

Josh hums. “Now, Why don’t we get down, yeah? We can cuddle in my bed, I got more blankets with my mom yesterday.”

Tyler nods excitedly, swinging a leg over and stepping on the foothold he had found to get up to the point they were at. 

  
The branch Tyler steps down on snaps, _almost_ taking Tyler with it, if it wasn’t for Josh’s hand snapping out and grabbing hold of the tall boy.

Tyler yelps, climbing back up to the branch.

 

 _“Dude,_ we’re stuck.”

 

Josh blinks. “You’re _joking.”_

 

“That was the _only_ fucking branch I could find leading up here, Josh. We’re _stuck.”_

 

“God fucking _damn_ it, _Tyler.”_

  
  
“It’s _not_ my fault!”

 

“Just… _Just shut up._ Yell for your mom.”

 

“Why don’t you yell for _yours?”_

  
  
“Tyler, you _better_ fucking call for _your_ mom.”

 

 _“.....Fine,_ Josh. You owe me a _lot_ of kisses.”

 

“You’re _killing_ me Tyler.”

 

“Deal, Josh?”

  
_“...._ Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fucking birthday, Ashley. Stay awesome and alive, baby. This is for you. This is a birthday work I wrote for my best friend, kawaiidun.


End file.
